The mysterious letter from India
by Sid Maddur
Summary: It's about SPR's adventure in India. Read to know more!
1. Ch-1 The mysterious letter from India

**Chapter 1**

**Part I**

**The Mysterious Letter from India**

It's a bright sunny morning. Naru, Mai, Monk, Ayako, Masako and John are all seated in silence.

Suddenly Mai exclaimed, "Enough guys! How much more time are we supposed to waste like this, rather in absolute silence?" "Sshh..." said John, "Mai don't you know we're supposed to be quite? Don't forget, we're trying to meditate." "Come on, I mean how long are we supposed to wait? I'm so…" Mai was exclaiming her boredom when Lin kicked the door with a huge sound.

"Naru, there's a letter for you guys." said Lin.

"Lin, you kicked the door just to tell us we have received a letter?" asked Monk. "No, that's not the reason. The sender has not mentioned any name. That's weird." Stated Lin. "Uhuh..." said Ayako totally engrossed.

"The anonymous sender seems to be desperate and needs help. What's surprising me even more is that this letter is from India." Said Lin. "INDIA?!" shouted everyone together breaking their meditative posture. "All these years we never got a letter from India that too a mysterious one" said Masako snatching the letter from Naru's hands.

Ayako requested her to read out the letter loudly. The letter stated-

**Mai Taniyama,**

**I stay in the Guru Haveli in the southern district of Dwarka, New Delhi in India. Over the years people started noticing a frequent change in my son's behavior. He was just the same to me. Poor thing was doubted to have a spirit in him and that my house was haunted.**

**One day, I was drying my clothes when a stranger walked into my house's entrance and started yelling loudly. When I went down to meet him he told me that my son had entered my neighbor's house and started attacking her husband fiercely. When I ran to see him, he was lying dead. I was shattered to see my dearest and the only son I had dead because of my neighbor's husband who claimed to have no choice but to kill him else he would have strangled to death.**

**It has been 2 weeks since this happened. I called the best of best paranormal researchers to search my house on my friends' request but none of them were able to give me good results. A friend told me about you and your team Shibuya Psychic Research so I wrote this letter to you only after the day before yesterday's happenings.**

**I was in the bathroom bathing when I heard a thud sound on the kitchen table. Worried I stepped out only to find a small bag full of coins. I got a bit scared as it never happened before. Not just this, the other day I had cooked rice as an offering to the god and for my son's soul. But when I went to the kitchen and returned, the rice bowl was empty and the portrait of my son kept nearby was covered with garlands, something I was about to do. This happened despite all the doors and windows being closed. I'm afraid something more bad is about to happen. But what more worse can I expect? My dear son is not with me anymore. Please come here and examine my house so that I can live alone and isolated from others in my house now that my dear son is no more.**

There was absolute silence for over a minute.

"Why is the letter not having any name in the end?" asked Monk. "Ditto doubt" said John. "No, wait. How are we supposed to believe in whatever the anonymous lady is saying? And what if after going there we only are fools and everyone is happy and peaceful over there? I mean what if this is a prank letter?" said Ayako. "Ayako, try to think of it the other way. What if she is actually desperate and needs our help? Then, not going wouldn't be appropriate. After all we help people. What do you think Naru?" enquired Masako. "I think Masako is right. Maybe we should go to India to see to the issue." Naru stated looking at Mai whose face had an unpleasant expression. Mai thought, 'Why the hell does he look at me while talking about Masako?' "And what if Ayako turns out to be right?" asked Lin. "Then we will have fun In Delhi." said Naru, but of course without any excitement. "Guys, Does this mean we're going to India?" asked Mai.

(To be continued…)


	2. Chapter 1 part II-Tickets are booked

**Chapter 1**

**Part II**

**Tickets Are Booked**

"Ohhh…My…God! I can't wait to see India!" shouted Ayako with excitement. "Same here!" shouted John, Mai and Monk.

"What's all the excitement about?" asked Yasu entering from the back door. "Guess we're going to India this time for solving a mystery at a lady's house. Funny thing is that the lady as of now does not have a name!" said Mai. "Oh…Kay…" said Yasu.

"Here, read the letter. You'll understand better." said Masako.

AFTER READING THE LETTER-

"Now, that's something new. First, no name. Second, desperate lady who sends a letter mentioning Mai. And the last thing, the letter has a water proof mark." stated Yasu, confident that all of them would have already noticed that the letter had a water proof mark.

"Water Proof Mark?!" shouted Lin from his computer. "How come I didn't notice that?"

"Never Mind." said Naru. "So, now we know another fact about the lady that she must be associated with a governmental post, an organisation or a company that provides water proof mark papers." stated Naru.

"Alright!" shouted Mai. We'll be going to India!"

"Save your excitement as of now and use it at the time of investigation. Too much of excitement is not good. You see?" said Naru.

'Stupid narcissist. Can't even laugh a bit.' thought Mai.

"Lin, book some tickets for New Delhi, India." said Naru. "We'll leave tomorrow."

AFTER 5 MINS.-

"Tickets are booked." said Lin. "We'll board the flight tomorrow at 10:30 am and land there on Friday." "Three days on board?" said John. "Oh man! ... Will Yasu come with us?" "Yes, he will be there with us all the while." Said Naru looking at Mai. 'No, not again…' thought Mai.

Monk exclaimed "I'm going to pack my stuff and then go to sleep." "Yeah, same here." said John.

"I'll stay here for some more time." said Mai. "I don't want to dream stupid dreams again! I'll sleep when I'm actually tired." "I'll go after drinking a cup of coffee." said Ayako. "I got to go guys. Will see you tomorrow at the airport. Oh! By the way which airport are we supposed to meet at Naru?" asked Masako. "Lin, please clarify." said Naru. "All of you meet right at 10 am at Haneda Airport." said Lin.

"See you there!" exclaimed Monk and John who left along with Masako.

MEANWHILE-

Ayako and Mai drank some coffee and simply dreamed and chatted about what India would look like.

LATER-

"Whoa! Its 11 so soon! I guess I have to go to sleep now. Now I am a bit tired. Let's go Ayako." said Mai.

"Yeah" said Ayako with least interest.

"See you tomorrow!" said Ayako and Mai.

AFTER AN HOUR-

Mai has just gone to her bed. Suddenly, the dream Naru comes to her dream.


	3. Chapter 2 part I- SPR on Board

**Chapter 2**

**Part I**

**SPR on Board**

"Mai…do you really want to go to India?" asked the dream Naru.

"Oh yes! Definitely! This is the first time I'm going to India and I don't want o miss the chance." exclaimed Mai.

"What if you go there and you find that the people are happy and that the anonymous lady does not exist?" he asked.

"Well, in that case, Naru said that we will have fun over there! Why are you asking such questions?" asked Mai.

"That's because there are a rare type of spirits called 'Letter Spirits' who write letters without their names and write the address of the place that is near to where they roam about. Sometimes they are also related to the people whom they write letters to." stated dream Naru.

"Is this true? Or are you trying to keep me from going there? Tell me the truth." said Mai.

"This is the truth Mai. I would never ever lie to you. That's my word to you and now you have my word." he said smiling at Mai who by now had his last 4 words repeating in her head; 'you have my word'.

Suddenly, instead of him, Ayako, Masako, Monk and John came in her dreams and all of them were shouting at her, 'Mai, get up!'

Mai suddenly got up in haste only to actually see the four of them yelling at her.

"Mai, did you pack your stuff? Don't tell me you haven't." said Ayako.

"Yes, I have." said Mai.

"Get ready Mai. We don't want to miss our flight." said John.

"Alright!" said Mai with drowsy eyes.

AFTER 15 MINS-

"Guys, I'm ready." stated Mai with excitement.

"Great! Let's go to Haneda Airport. Lin and Naru are waiting there for us." said Monk.

LATER EVERYONE MEETS AT THE AIRPORT AND GET THEIR BOARDING PASSES.

"Let's go!" shouted Ayako, Masako and Mai together. Monk, John and Yasu looked at each other happily.

"'NIHONKO AIRLINES…'" said Yasu with a sigh. "I just want to sit down and listen to my music on my seat which is 9A. What's yours guys?"

Ayako-"9 B"

Masako-"9 C"

Monk-"9 E"

John-"9 D"

Lin-"9 H"

Mai-"9 F"

Naru-"9 G"

Mai thought-'Thank God. At least he is not seated beside Masako else she would have got on to my nerves!'

EVERYONE SAT ON THEIR RESPECTIVE SEATS WHICH WAS ARRANGED LIKE THREE IN A ROW. THE FLIGHT TAKES OFF IN ABOUT 10 MINS. NARU, MAI AND LIN WERE SEATED TOGETHER AND MAI WAS SEATED BESIDE THE WINDOW. AFTER AN HOUR OR SO, MAI FALLS ASLEEP AND KEEPS HER HEAD ON NARU'S SHOULDER. LIN LOOKS AT HER WITH CONFUSION BUT THEN FOCUSES BACK ON HIS WORK. SUDDENLY THE FLIGHT LIGHTS GO OFF AND MASAKO FEELS DIZZY-

"I can sense spirits here"

(To be continued…)


	4. Chapter 2 part II-Spirits on board too?

**Chapter 2**

**Part II**

**Spirits on Board too?**

"Masako! What's wrong with you?" shouted Ayako.

MASAKO HAD ALREADY FAINTED.

"Quick, get some water for god's sake!" said Mai who was awake now.

THE WATER WAS POURED ON MASAKO'S FACE.

"Huh…where am i? Who are you? Why are you? Oh! What just happened to me Naru?" –Masako. "Nothing much. You sensed some spirits and then fainted. That's all."- Naru

MAI WAS SIMPLY DAZZED AND WAS IN A STATE OF CONFUSION AS TO WHETHER MASAKO ALWAYS PRETENDED TO FAINT TO GET NARU'S ATTENTION OR ACTUALLY FAINTED.

"Are you alright now?"-Yasu. "Uhuh…I'm just fine."-Masako.

THE FLIGHT LIGHTS WERE RESTORED AND ALL THE PASSENGERS GAVE A SIGH OF RELIEF.

"All's well that ends well!" said John.

MEANWHILE THE AIR HOSTESS REQUESTED THE PASSENGERS TO SEAT THEMSELVES PROPERLY AS THE FLIGHT HAD TO LAND.

"Finally, It's over…I mean these three days were so damn tiring! India SPR is about to visit you. Yeah!"-Monk.

"Well, Mai you can use your excitement now."-Naru.

"Whatever Naru."-Mai.

SUDDENLY AYAKO SAID-"Ouch! It hurts, my ear! God, somebody help! The spirits are getting into my body through my ear and…"

"Relax, just open your mouth and it will vanish." Said Monk.

"Whoa, thanks" said Ayako with a huge smile on her face.

"Guys, get ready! We are about to land!" said Mai with excitement.

'Oh, I'm SURE Naru's gonna comment on this now. Hey, he didn't comment on it. What's wrong with him?' Mai started wondering.

SHE WAS ABOUT TO ASK HIM WHEN LIN ENQUIRED HIM THE SAME.

"Naru, what's up? Is anything troubling you?" asked Lin.

"No. I'm just thinking what just happened a while ago when Masako fainted."

"Maybe, Masako felt some spirit energy of some person on board which was too strong for her to bear and in short fainted." stated Ayako.

"SPIRIT ENERGY? WHAT"S THAT?" shouted Mai and Yasu together.

"Wow, what a coincidence." said Naru with a tinge of sarcasm.

YASU COULDN'T HELP BUT BEING A BIT BLUSHY BECAUSE HE WAS JUST SO AWARE OF THE FACT THAT HE HAD STARTED DEVELOPING 0.01% FEELINGS FOR MAI. ON THE OTHER HAND, MAI WANTED TO PUNCH NARU ON HIS NOSE.

"Look, that's enough! You can't always behave like this towards me Naru."-Mai.

"Well, sorry."-Naru.

"Okay. I'm gonna answer their question. Spirit energy is the spiritual pressure you feel when the spirit of a person has a lot of energy."- answered Monk.

"Okay." Said Yasu with a bright smile.

"Hey Monk, do you have the energy drink I got?"-Lin.

"Wait, let me see. Oh here it is! There you go."-Monk.

"Arigato."-Lin.

THE FLIGHT LANDED AND NARU WAS THE FIRST ONE AMONG SPR TO SET HIS FEET ON INDIAN SOIL FOLLOWED BY MAI AND THE REST OF THE TEAM.

(To be continued…)


	5. Ch-3 Taxi! Plz take us to Guru Haveli

**Chapter 3**

**Part I**

"**Taxi! Take us to Guru Haveli"**

"Wow, this airport is so damn awesome! By the way, what is it called?" asked Ayako.

"Umm… 'Indira Gandhi International Airport'…who is Indira? Any clue about her?" enquired John.

"Oh! I guess she was one of the Prime Ministers of the subcontinent. But I'm not sure." Said Lin.

"Don't guess, you are right. Come, I'm your Taxi driver. I shall take you to The Guru Haveli." Said Ram, the taxi driver.

"Great, at least I'm not that bad in General Knowledge!"-Lin.

"Your good name, please?" asked Ayako.

"I'm Ram and Mr. Shibuya talked to me on phone. I know Guru Haveli quite well. However, I wish to know who among you is Mr. Kaziya Shibuya? I've been assigned to take you there."

"That's me. Nice to meet you."-Naru.

"I see, pleasure to meet you sir."- Masako

"You know, there is something I wish to tell you guys. 1) Nobody believes me when I say I can not only sense but also see spirits. Now that you are paranormal researchers and hunters, I just hope you believe in me."

"You can sense spirits? How come?" asked Yasu.

"Yes, I can see and sense the presence of spirits near me and actually it's a long story. You will know about it while we are travelling."-Ram

"Hey, how long will it take to reach there?"- Monk.

"Approximately one and a half hours. Don't you want to rest for sometime? As in go to the hotel or something?"-Ram

"No, thank you. Our journey has been quite comfortable throughout and we prefer to work straight away."-Naru.

"Okay, in that case let me add on to the things I wanted to tell you. Point 2) Guru Haveli's owner is very strange. Sometimes she is normal and happy and rest of the times it is like she is possessed by a spirit who keeps on wandering in open wet hair even in severe winters. I don't really know whether it is a rumor or the truth but you must have heard about it, that her son died. You must be wondering how on earth I know the lady and the place. Well, I have taken approximately 10-12 Indian Paranormal Researchers. The point is, your group is the first foreign group to go there. Practically speaking, none of the researchers have been able to find out the cause."-said Ram, carefully loading SPR's stuff in the taxi.

"Let's hope we are able to restore the peace and happiness over there. If it's all fake then let me remind you Naru, we're gonna have fun!"Monk.

"Yeah, I agree. Travelling three days and seeing nothing is kinda stupid. Guys, I suggest that apart from solving the case, we should also care to enjoy and check out all the places here."-Yasu.

"Hell yeah!"-John.

'Could it be true? Was my dream true? Could he be telling the truth? Is it the work of a wandering letter spirit?' Mai started wondering.

"Mai, come on you girl! What are you thinking about? Let's go!"-shouted Ayako, John, Monk and Masako.

"I'm right behind you! Let the fun begin!"-Mai.

(To be continued…)


	6. Ch-3 Part II Graveyard, Spirits & Hunger

**Chapter 3**

**Part II**

**Graveyard, Spirits and Hunger**

S.P.R started its journey. All of them were admiring the beauty of the place.

Suddenly-

"Hey Ram, you said you will tell us the reason behind you being able to see spirits. So, what is it?"-Yasu

"Umm…yeah, it goes like this. When I was a kid, my parents died in an accident and I was sent to an orphanage by my aunt. Just beside the orphanage was a dense graveyard with all sorts of dead bodies be it that of humans or animals, placed in coffins. It was really scary. Besides, people used to say that the graveyard was made on a forest plot which was cleared for this purpose. It was just so huge. In the orphanage, I was bullied by my seniors because I was shy and they wanted to exploit me. I didn't want to cry in front of them so I used to go to the graveyard to cry and shed my tears out of helplessness. This was the scenario almost everyday. Then, one day I persuaded myself to stop crying and decided to explore the graveyard. Suddenly, I saw a child of my age running after me shouting "Help, help!". There was something unusual about him. He had a chain attached to his chest and wanted me to save his mother from a monster trying to take her away. Surprisingly, even though I went there I couldn't help them because my hands just went pass their bodies as if they did not exist at all. That's when I realized that I had the bizarre ability to see spirits."

"I have this feeling that most of it was psychological then. You know, graveyards are associated with ghosts and scary stuff. Turns out, in your case you were actually able to see spirits. Good, you can be of some help to us other than taking us all around the city."-Mai

"I hope so."-Ram

"By the way, is there any eatery out here? You see, I'm starving."-Ayako.

"Gosh Ayako, you just had a big meal on board. How can you possibly be hungry?"-Monk

"I am hungry. That doesn't change the situation. Chuck it, Monk"-Ayako

"Well, there are fine eateries out here. Shall I take you all there?"

"Sure!" shouted Yasu and Mai together.

"Wow, now that the three of them are hungry." said Naru sarcastically.

"Keep your Sarcasm to yourself Naru. I don't need it right now. Huh!" said Mai with anger.

"Why does he always have to poke his nose? So what if this is probably the second time Yasu and I said something together?" thought Mai to herself.

"You know, Naru, I don't really appreciate such things." said Mai feeling a bit hurt.

"There it is. Go on have all that you like."-Ram

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here."-Mai

"Me too."-Naru

"Is that so? Guys, wait! I'm coming too!"-Mai

"NO, wait."-Naru

"What is it?"-Mai

"You guys can join us if you want. We're going in."-Masako stated with jealousy.

"I'm sorry, Mai. I didn't mean to hurt you."-Naru

'Did he just say sorry to me? Is it really Naru? It can't be. Did he really say sorry? I can't believe what I just heard. I must be dreaming." thought Mai to herself.

"Yes, I did say sorry."-Naru

'How did he read my thoughts?'-Mai wondered in amusement.

"I mean it. I'm sorry."-Naru.

"It's okay!" Let's go and have something"-Mai said with a confused smile.

"No, I'll just stay here."-Naru

'Okay, so now he wants attention. Never mind, I think I'll give him some attention.' thought Mai to herself.

"Come on, you wouldn't wanna miss the fun."-Mai.

"Well, I umm… Okay."-Naru.

"Let's go."-Mai

(To be continued…)


	7. Ch-4 Umm the food is So delicious!

**Chapter 4**

**Part I**

"**Umm..The food is SO delicious!"**

S.P.R made itself comfortable in the eatery's restaurant section.

"Give me the menu card, for god's sake! I'm starving you know!" –Ayako

"There, there. Calm Down. There you go."-Lin

"Waiter! Can you give us 2 more menu cards?"- Mai

"Yes ma'am, Have you taken your tokens?"- Waiter

"Er… what tokens are you talking about? Please be specific, sir."-Mai

"Actually, ma'am, there's a slip pasted on the front door itself regarding collection of tokens before you place the order."-Waiter

"Oh! We're so sorry! We're kind of exhausted. We shall get the tokens right away! Thank You, Sir!" Said Mai with a pretty smile.

'My God, Mai's smile…It's…it's so beautiful!' thought Yasu to himself and started blushing wildly.

'Idiot, I won't let him claim Mai that easily.' Thought Naru to himself.

Mai sneezed out aloud.

"Ughh… someone must be thinking of me! Stop it you, whoever it is!"-Mai

"Ah, finally I've decided what to have. Have you all decided?!"-Ayako

"Wait up Ayako, we're still thinking!"-Monk

"Yeah, don't be impatient Ayako"-Masako

"Yeah right! I wish you all felt hungry just as I am feeling hungry right now. It's like…if I don't get food RIGHT NOW; I am willing to eat anything that comes in my way!"-Ayako

"All right. Enough of the chit chat. Call the waiter!"-Naru

"Waiter! We would like to place an order!"-Mai

'She is just so cute!'-Yasu thought to himself.

"Yes ma'am, may I take your order?"-waiter

"Yeah. I would like a North Indian Thali along with chocolate cake as a dessert."-Ayako

"We would like to eat Chinese Hakka noodles."-Lin and Monk.

"I will try Idli and Sambhar. I have heard a lot about this dish before. They say it's a speciality of South India."-Mai

"You're right about that ma'am."-Waiter

"I shall have Idli and Sambhar too!"-Yasu

"Masala Dosa for me. This one's from South India too , right?"-Naru

"Yes, sir."-Waiter.

"Onion Dosa for me, sir"-Masako

"How long is it gonna take? I'm starving."-Ayako

"Don't worry, ma'am. It won't take long. I'll make sure you get your order as soon as possible"-Waiter

"How much time approximately?"-Masako

"Most probably 20 mins. That is the least I can do."-Waiter.

"Hurry! Please."-Ayako

AFTER ABOUT 15 MINS., THEY GOT THEIR DISHES.-

"Enjoy your meal people! Bon appetite!"-Waiter

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"-Ayako

"Ayako, atleast have the courtesy to say thanks!"-Lin

"Thank you, sir." said everyone together.

"AH, God bless everyone. The FOOD IS FINALLY HERE!"-Monk

"Yeah, Come on! Let's have food together!"-Said Mai with a glance at Naru as if she had forgiven him for annoying her so much and teasing her.

"Yeah…" said Naru feeling happy inside his heart but as usual he maintained a stubborn 'I Don't Care' narcissist face.

BUT MAI KNEW THAT HE HAD APPRECIATED HER FOR FORGIVING HIM.

"Umm…THE FOOD IS SO DELICIOUS!" said everyone together with their mouths full.

(To be continued…)


	8. Chapter 4 part II Back to work!

**Chapter 4**

**Part II**

**Back to work!**

"Now that we all are full, let's get started again!"- Mai

"Alright!" -Yasu

S.P.R MEMBERS FASTEN THEIR SEATBELTS.

"Shall we go?" –Ram

"Yeah!"- says everyone (Excluding Naru of course!)

"Now then, did you like whatever you ate?"- Ram

"Yeah, it was pretty delicious"- Ayako

"You'd better say that Ayako…Stopping our journey in the middle just to have food!"- Monk

"Hey! Don't say that! And for your kind information, you were the one who ate the most out of all of us!"- Ayako (She's annoyed right now)

"Bah, yeah right…"- Monk

"Quit it you two"- John

"Look, over there!"- Yasu

"What?! Where?!"- said Masako

"Wow, it's so beautiful. People are dancing like there's no tomorrow. And then there are these band members all dressed in red and they are playing wonderful music."- John

"What is it about anyway?"-Ayako

"And why is that guy dressed in white and riding a white horse?"- Mai

"Looks to me, like it's some kind of a prestigious occasion. Like, once in a lifetime sorts."-Yasu

"Well, well. Allow me to explain."- Ram

"Sure, go on.."- Lin

"Ladies and gentlemen… What you are seeing right now is a typical North Indian Marriage. The one dressed in white, Mai, riding a horse is the groom. And the ones dancing are obviously his friends and relatives. Yasu, you're right about the fact that it's a once in a lifetime occasion. Of course, marriages are a once in a lifetime occasion unless someone wants to marry say probably a second or a third time."- Ram

"Where are they headed to?"- Masako

"They are headed towards the bride's house."- Ram

"Oh!"- Lin

"What is it? Something wrong?"- Ram

"No, nothing. Everything's fine. IT's just that I was just to stunned to see such a grand celebration. That's all "- Lin

"So, we are going to arrive at our destination within 15 mins."-Ram

"Woo Hoo!"- Mai (Over excited)

"Bah…"- Naru (Kind of like tired of Mai's over excitement; Though there is voice coming from within him saying, "Gosh, Mai is so cute like 24/7")

"Alright people, there's one more thing you all should know."- Ram

"What is it?"- Naru

"The old lady had a seizure last time. It's actually pretty scary because it's hard to fathom whether the lady was having a seizure genuinely or whether it happened due to the fact that she was possessed at that point of time."- Ram

"Hmm…"- Naru

"Now what's that reaction supposed to mean, Naru?!"- Monk

"I'm thinking."- Naru

'That's a pretty long reply from his side'- thought Monk to himself.

"Now then, gear up friends! It's time to get back to work now."- Yasu

'Like we don't know' Thought Naru to himself.

"This place is amazing, isn't it?"- Masako

"Yeah…"-Naru

"I wish I could stay here at least for a while…"- Masako

"Hmm…"- Naru

"I agree…"-Lin

"Woah…there are so many shops out here. Both branded shops and non- branded ones."- Ayako

"Now, don't say you wanna go for shopping."- Monk

"Just so you know I was about to say that. Hehe"- Ayako

"We'll surely go for shopping. Right, Ayako?"- Mai

"Hell yeah!"- Ayako

"I'll tag along with you people"- Masako

'Huh (Sigh)…'-Naru

"Naru, will you come with us?"- Masako

"No, thanks. I'd rather stay here."- Naru

"What about you Monk, John and Yasu?"- Ayako

"I'd prefer to stay here as well."- Yasu

"Well, we both are gonna come with you fellas!"- John

"Cool" –Mai

"Mr. Shibuya, the place is right over there."- Ram

EVERYONE SEEMED ASTONISHED AND CURIOUS. RAM STOPPED THE VAN. NARU GOT DOWN FIRST AS USUAL.

"It is here…"- Naru

(To be continued…)


	9. Ch-5 She doesn't stay here anymore

**Chapter 5**

**Part I**

"**She doesn't stay here anymore."**

"Well, the moment of truth is here!"- Mai

"Aaahh!"- Ayako (Excited)

"Wow, this place is so lavish and huge!"- Yasu

"Brilliant"- Naru

"I didn't really expect that, you know, the place where we're going to investigate would be so amazing!"- Lin

"What do you think the word 'Haveli' means?"- Ram

"A house?"- Mai

"Well, it means a huge, luxurious house in Hindi."- Ram

"No wonder it's so damn big. I actually feel small in front of it like an ant or something!"- Yasu

"Now then, let me show you around the house."-Ram

"Absolutely!"- Monk

"This is the main garden. And that is the fountain park."- Ram

"Wow…" –Mai

"This house was built in the year 1987. Since then about 5 families are said to have lived here."- Ram

"By the way where's the lady we're supposed to meet?"- Ayako

"She stays in that corner of the mansion."- Ram

"Hmm…"- Naru

"Let's hurry up and finish this job."- Lin

"Yeah…" –Naru

"That building was where the lady's son used to stay."- Ram

"Oh boy, my room ain't this big!"- John

"These people have a rich background. They have their own family business running since ages."- Ram

"Woah…"- John

"Hey, where's Masako?"- Monk

"Come to think of it where is she?"- Lin

"Guys, I think she has fainted."- John

"Hey, Masako! You all right? Answer me!"- Yasu

"I sensed a spirit just now. It was too strong so I collapsed."- Masako

"Here, have some water."- Yasu

"Thank you."- Masako

"Let's go ahead."- Ram

THEY REACHED THAT CORNER OF THE CORNER OF THE MASION WHERE THE LADY STAYED.

A YOUNG LAD OPENED THE DOOR.

"Yes, how may I help you?"- Lad

"We'd like to meet the owner of the house, the lady."- Ram

"I'm sorry to say this but she doesn't stay here anymore. I'm the new owner of this house. I just shifted here."- Lad

"Oh,that's bad."- Ayako

"Thank you for telling us. Take Care."- Ram

"No problem."- Lad

THEY LEFT THE MANSION. SUDDENLY-

"Wait a minute! That boy was supposedly dead. But he was the one who opened the didn't even have any chain attached on his chest. But, how!?"- Ram

"What!"- said everyone together  
"You knew him? Who is he?"- Mai

(To be continued…)


End file.
